Dead Navy HalfBlood
by KaylaQueenOfTheeInsane-1993-20
Summary: Tony is the grandson of both Athena and Aphrodite, his father is a son of Athena and his mother is the daughter of Aphrodite, what will happen when he find's out Ducky is the son of Apollo? Read and find out. Tony/Ziva
1. Chapter 1

Tony came into work and fist thing he heard was. "Tony why are you late." From Gibbs.

"Sorry boss, some old friends came into town and I had to help them find a place to stay." Tony told Gibbs.

"Tony actually helping someone...interesting." Ziva said.

"I need you to run down and see what Ducky has found on the Navy officer we found this morning." Gibbs told me heading to the interrogation room.

"Will do boss!" Tony said and headed down to ducky, when he got there fist thing he noticed was a celestial bronze hair clip with the girl's cloth's. "Hey Ducky what's this?" he questioned picking up the item once he had some gloves on, he figured it was a Demi-God weapon but he couldn't just say 'hey, my grandmother is Aphrodite and my other one is Athena and this is a sword or a bow or some other kinda weapon.' no that wouldn't fly, he would be locked up in a mental institution right away. After he asked what it was though he felt Ducky get a bit nervous.

'Oh dear, I can't tell Tony what that is, no one would believe that I am the son of Apollo.' Ducky thought.

"Ducky...you know what this is don't you?" Tony asked.

"Why I don't know what your talking about." Ducky said.

"Yes you do, and I know what this is so why don't you tell me what it is?" Tony questioned.

"I belive it is some sort of weapon." Ducky said eying Tony.

"Who's your father Ducky? My grandmother is Athena and my other grandmother is Aphrodite." Tony said with a grin.

Ducky smiled at Tony. "Son of Apollo." He said.

"Hm...should of guessed with the whole having a medical degree thing." Tony said.

Suddenly Gibbs walked in. "Am I interrupting something?" He questioned.

"No, we just found out that my grandmother's knew Ducky's father." Tony said lieing smoothly and walking away, when he got to the door he turned back to look at ducky, he showed him the hair clip was still in his hand and then put it in his pocket and walked away.

* * *

does this mean the dead Navy women is a Half-blood? and what about Tony's friend's, are they half-blood's to? Maybe there here to check out the death? To find out read the next chapter's =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

Gibb's walked upstair's into the bull pen and saw three teen's talking to Tony. "Tony who are they and why are they here?" Gibb's asked as he walked over.

"Oh, hey Gibb's, this is actually my Aunt Annebeth believe it or not." Tony said motioning to Annebeth. "And this is her Boyfriend Percy and there friend Grover." He finished.

"We are not dating!" Percy and Annebeth protested.

"Why are they here?" Gibbs asked.

"Well you see there staying at my place and had to come talk to me about something." Tony said.

"About what?" Tony asked.

"With all due respect Agent Gibbs that is none of your business." Annebeth said.

"Excuse me?" Gibb's asked raising an eyebrow at Annebeth giving her a look that would have most squirming in there seat's.

"You heard me." Annebeth said not affected by the look.

"Tony, why don't you show your friend's around, I'm sure Abby would love to met them." Gibbs said not looking away from Annebeth.

""Right! I'll do that now Boss." Tony said ushering the three teen demi-god's into the elevator.

"Who's Abby?" Annebeth asked as they entered Abby's lab.

"This is Abby Shuto." Tony said. "Daughter of Nyx." He finished.

"Tony! Are these the people you said were coming?" Abby asked.

"Yea, also I think the dead Women in Autopsy is a demi-god cause ducky found this on her and look what it can do." Tony said pulling the hair clip out of his pocket.

"Tony wa-" Abby started but it was to late, he had already turned it into a sword.

"What the hell is that?" Gibb's asked from behind Percy, Annebeth, Grover and Tony where he was holding a Cafe-Pow he had bought for Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Gibbs, it's just a hair clip." Abby said trying to use the mist-which she's really good at-to no avail.

"Abby, I know my eye's are bad but there not that bad." Gibbs said.

"Great, he can see threw the mist." Annebeth said.

"Abby. Tony. Explain, now." Gibbs said.

"If we told you you would have us locked up boss." Tony said.

"But maybe you'll believe Ducky!" Abby said.

"You know about Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Yea, didn't you?" Abby asked.

"Not till about an hour ago." Tony said retuning the sword to it's hair clip form.

"Well let's go find this Ducky guy then." Percy said.

Gibbs stared out the door fallowed by Abby, Percy, Annebeth, Grover and then Tony.

"Hello Gibbs." Ducky said when Gibbs walked in fallowed by Tony, Abby and 3 teen's. He got a bit confused when Gibbs locked the door. "What's going on?" He asked

"Gibbs kinda saw me do this." Tony said transforming the hair clip and then transforming it back.

"And he's resistant to the mist." Abby told Ducky.

"And we figured if you explained it he wouldn't think we were crazy and have us locked up." Tony said.

Ducky nodded and started explaining about Demi-God's, God's, Camp Half-Blood and monster's to Gibbs.

Gibbs listened patiently for Ducky to finish. "Normally I wouldn't believe it but coming from you Ducky it must be true cause you suck at lieing." Gibbs said.

Tony's phone rang and he answered it. "Alright, we'll be right up Mcgeek." Tony said and hung up. "Boss a little grl was found beaten by her step-father in her house in Quaniko(sp?)." He told Gibbs.

Annebeth and Grover looked at each other and nodded.

"It's the girl you guy's came looking for isn't it?" Tony asked Annebeth.

"We think so." Grover said.

"If so then it's you little sister." Annebeth told Ducky.

"Alright, everyone suit up and let's go." Gibbs said.

Ducky nodded and grabbed his medical gear.


	4. Chapter 4

They made it to the Navy base and walked into the house. "The Little girl's name is Aparra, she won't come out of the bathroom. She said she would only open the door for some brother that she's suppose to meet today and that's all we've gotten so far." A base cop told Gibb's, Tony, Ziva and Ducky. "The step father was found stabbed threw the heart in the back yard, we couldn't find a weapon but the neighbor looked into the back yard and saw him and that's when it was called in." The base cop finished.

Ducky knocked on the bathroom door that the base cop had pointed out and went to knock on the door, before he could though the door swung open and a little girl grabbed Ducky's arm and pulled him in before shutting and locking the door again. "Daddy Apollo told me you were at the door, he always talk's to me after John hurt's me." Aparra said to Ducky. "I heard in a vision that you're my brother to."

"And I am, Its nice to meet you Aparra." Ducky said using the name that the base cop had given him. "Are you the one who hurt John?" He asked.

"Yea, but he hurt me first! And he said this time he wasn't gonna stop this time! So I used the sunlight to hurt him." She told Ducky. "And then I hid in here before the sun could heal me all the way cause that's what Daddy told e to do." She said.

"Can I see your bruises?" Ducky asked.

Aparra nodded and rolled up her sleeves, her pant legs and pulled her shirt up some to show him the bruises, when she turned around there were some on her back to. "Can I see Mommy now?" Aparra asked. "I know she's outside."

"After a few questions." Ducky said. "How often did your tep father do that to you?"

"Whenever Mommy was gone, he said that I was a mistake and that Mommy was a whore." Aparra said.

"Alright, Does your Mother Know he does this to you?" Ducky asked.

"No, I would always stand outback in the sun and heal myself before Mommy got home so she wouldn't know." Aparra answered.

"One more question." Ducky said putting the notebook tony had given himto write the answer's to the question's on. "Does your Mother know you're a Demi-God?" He asked.

"Yea." Aparra said.

Ducky stood up and when Apa was done rolling down her sleeves and pant leg's he held his hand out for her and the poor 6 year old girl took his hand and he unlocked the door and walked towards Gibb's to so he could bring the girl to her mother well ducky went to see how Palmer was doing on his own with the body.


	5. AN GrammarlessGramarTroll andAdoptStory?

I'd just like to point out that if somebody left me a message like this that wasnt completely hypocritical that I wouldn't make a message like this.

So, here is a review I have just received from an anonymous reviewer going by the name 'Gramar' troll:

This is a good fanfic but it is ruined by the poor gramar and spelling just slow down a check it once in a while.

Dear Gramar Troll,

First of all, what exactly _is_ gramar? I know what spelling is but as far as I know 'gramar' isn't a word.

Second I would like to point out that the last time I updated this story was 2 years ago(actually more then that I think...) and since then I've written many more chapters for MUCH better written stories and you have decided to pick on one of the first fan fictions I ever wrote(I actually think it was the third idea I had for a fan fiction.)

Now, when you said 'gramar' I'd have to guess your referring to the 'grammar' and I'd just like to point out that you are VERY hypocritical in telling me my fan fiction was ruined by the grammar and spelling used, when you don't really use it right yourself, your sentence should have looked more like this. "This is a good fan fiction, but it is ruined by the poor grammar and spelling. Just slow down and check it once in a while."

Mentaly sending you the dignity to reply without the 'guest' mask,

Kayla, the Queen of all those who favor Insanity above all else.

To the rest of the people who read this story: I gave up on this a long time ago. So if you would like to adopt the story just PM me and let me know and I'll give you information on my character Aparra and what I was planning on doing with Gibbs and the whole 'Is he a demi-god?' thing.


End file.
